The Little Nami
by snakeboy33
Summary: Nami is a mermaid who longs for the knowledge and wealth of the human world, and when she falls in love with a human prince, what will she do to be with him. Based of Little Mermaid, new charac. Luffy x Nami. I own neither Little Mermaid, or One Piec.
1. Light in the Abyss

Light in the Abyss

It was a foggy morning on the sea. Seagulls flew around and dolphins played in the water. Then a ship with a bow symbol of a lion (even though it looked like a sun) sailed through the water. And on that ship, the sailors were singing as they worked.

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

This was also the ship of Prince Luffy, though he wore a red shirt, blue shorts, and a strawhat. He took a deep breath and grinned ear to ear. His dog Cerberus was with him.

"I just love to sail the sea," he said," the cool air, the salty wind. We couldn't have chose a better day to go out to sea." Meanwhile, his majordomo, Zoro, was seasick over the side.

"Yes whatever you say," he groaned.

"We got a good wind in our tail," said a sailor as he pulled on a rope and Luffy went over to help," we must have a pleased Genzo." Luffy looked over.

"Genzo?" Luffy asked with curiosity, that was him, curious and fun loving.

"The lord of the merpeople and fishmen," said another sailor as he hauled fish into a barrel from a net," I assumed that every sea lover knew about him."

"Merpeople and fishmen never show themselves," Zoro said skeptically," don't listen to these washed up workers."

"I ain't fooling ya!" said the sailor pointing a fish at Zoro," deep beneath the sea, the merpeople sing with their hearts out." He accidently threw the fish and Zoro knocked it away into the ocean.

The sailors then continued singing.

_From whence wayward Westerlies blow_

_Where Genzo is king and his merpeople sing_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

_Heave ho_

_Heave ho_

_Heave ho_

_Heave ho_

_Heave ho_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

By the time they finished sining the fish had escaped and was now swimming down into darkness. It went past anemones, whales, and even Sea Kings.

Suddenly it was joined by people, with fish tails. Then, strange looking people with fish like characteristics, except no tails, also joined them. They all swam into an underwater cave deep in the abysmal area.

However, when they exited the cave, it showed an island with a shining golden castle. The merpeople and fishmen climbed onto shore and went into that castle, to enter a great Concert hall. When they all took their seats, some octopus fishmen sounded their calls, and a seahorse fishman went over and began announcing.

"Audience, I now present to you, ruler of this realm, King Genzo!" he announced. A merman with a brown tail and black mustache carrying a glowing sword emerged from behind a water in a chariot being drawn by two small Sea Kings. Genzo swung the sword and a blue beam of light shot out and collided with the ceiling sending a light show through the hall. The fishman went up again

"Now people, I present to you the conductor, composer, and organizer of the concert, Brook!" a skeleton with an afro and a cane entered the room and waved proudly. Suddenly, the two Sea Kings that were drawing his chariot bucked.

"Yohohohohohohoho!" he cried as he was dragged over along side Genzo's own chariot. Brook bowed his head.

"I'm been waiting for this Brook," Genzo said with a grin.

"You will certainly get a show your highness," Brook said as Genzo climbed off his chariot and sat in his private stand," your daughters shall blow your mind."

"Especially little Nami," Genzo whispered. Brook nodded.

"She is the best of them all," Brook agreed, but as he went over to his stand he muttered," if she would actually show some concern and show up for practice."

The theater fell silent as Brook walked onto his stand. He took of his hat, and held up his cane. He placed some music sheets on the prop, and tapped the stand. And with a jerk of his wrist, the instrumentalists began. Some shells emerged. Some mermaids then appeared out of the shells and sang.

_Ah, we are the daughters of Genzo_

_Great father who loves us and named us well_

A mermaid with dark hair and a purple tail swam up.

_Robin, _

One with blue hair and a green tail then stood up.

_Nojiko, _

A short blonde haired one with a red tail then went up.

_Margaret, _

One with a shot pink tail and pink hair swam up.

_Perona, _

One with a yellow tail and hair swam up.

_Kaya, _

One with dark blue hair and the same color tail went up.

_Tashigi_

Brook danced slightly at that as he swung his cane. Genzo smiled proudly. And a final shell rose up.

_And then there is the youngest in her musical debut_

_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you_

_To sing a song Brook wrote, her voice is like a bell_

_She's our sister, Nami._

Yet when the shell opened, it was empty. Everyone gasped and Brook's jaw dropped, he took a look at Genzo, whose eyes narrowed and his sword pulsated angirly.

"NAMI!" he yelled.

**A.N.(Yes I know about Kemi, but I'm not a big fan of her character, so she's going to be absent in the story, so I replaced her with Nami, simply because I'm a LuNa fan. Also with Cerberus, he can be three-headed or one-headed, I'll let you decide. I'm also doing the best I can with this story and the characters, so will you please go easy on me.)**


	2. Nami's Adventure Begins

Nami's Adventure Begins

(Note: I've got to alter the appearance of the characters heavily, so bear with me, and picture a seagull with Usopp's head, and a fish with Chopper's head)

A young mermaid with long orange hair and a light purple tail with seafoam colored stripes swam through the dark waters outside Fishman Island. She darted around the area, with a small, brown fish with a reindeer-like face following her. Although it was apparent that the fish didn't like being here. The mermaid swam up behind a piece of sunken wood.

"Nami will you slow down, I know how fast mermaids are, but can you give me a break," the fish wheezed.

"Chopper, look!" Nami said excitedly, pointing. Chopper looked in the direction, and saw a sunken ship.

"Wow!" Chopper said," now I'll be going." But Nami caught his tai and pulled him back with a frown.

"You're not backing out on me now," Nami said. She then pulled him over with her as she swam to the ship.

"I think I'm sick, I wouldn't want you getting it, so I should still leave," Chopper said as he followed. Nami poked her head in the hole, and she tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear and shrugged.

"Fine then, don't come," she said.

"Really?" Chopper said hopefully.

 "Yeah, just watch for Sea Kings," Nami said as she squeezed through the hole. Chopper grinned.

"Yes, I'll watch for.... SEA KINGS!" Chopper then cried, and he tried to get through the hole but got stuck," a little help Nami!" Nami looked over and giggled.

"Oh, Chopper, Chopper, Chopper," Nami tsked she then pulled him out with some trouble.

"You think there are really Sea Kings around here?" Chopper asked worriedly.

"We're in the Grand Line, Chopper, but they never come to close to Fishman Island," Nami said, but neither of them could see the serpentine shadow lurking outside," don't worry your little antlers, now lets see if there is any thing of value." Nami swam through the dark ship, looking around. Chopper followed her.

"This is the greatest, we're having an adventure, with danger, and possibly death," Chopper muttered to himself nervously, but then he looked over to see a skull.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" he cried. Chopper shot back, to crash into the back of a wall, causing some of the wood to fall down. He then darted away and crashed into Nami.

"Calm down Chopper, you're going to scare your scales off," Nami said sweetly, with her trademark sweet smile.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah," Chopper nervously whispered.

After some time of scouting, she spotted something near a glass window and her eyes widened.

"Look at this!" she said, she swam over to see a shining gold coin.

"This is amazing," Nami said.

"What do you think it is?" Chopper asked.

"I might not know," Nami answered as she put the gold coin in the bag she brought along," but Usopp should know." Suddenly, there was a sound of something moving in the water, but only Chopper noticed.

"I heard something!" Chopper said anxiously. Nami swam over and picked up a good-sized cigar.

"I wonder what this could be?" she pondered as she put in her bag.

"Nami," Chopper whimpered. Suddenly, a long neck with red eyes on it appeared behind him, beyond the glass.

"Will you just calm down, nothing will go wrong," Nami soothed, but she sounded slightly annoyed. Chopper slowly turned around to see a fanged mouth opening.

"SEA KING!" he yelled, and a snake head exploded into the ship," It's all over!" Nami looked over and gasped, seeing a little fish being chased by a giant snake with fins. Nami grabbed Chopper and swam up through the way she came, up to a higher level.

As they began to move away, the Sea King exploded its head out of the floor and snapped at them. Chopper screamed even louder, and the sea serpent began pointlessly snapping towards them, destroying some ship along the way. Nami and Chopper tried to swim away, but Nami's bag got hooked, and the young mermaid gasped at the Sea King moving towards it. She swam back and grabbed it just before the serpent could swallow her.

"Uh oh!" Chopper said as he approached the hole. He once again got stuck and Nami pushed him, and the tiny fish just squeezed through. Nami easily went through the hole while the Sea King just broke through the wall.

While mermaids were fast, the Sea King had better reflexes then Nami, and could manage to gobble her up if she made a mistake. In an attempt to lose it, the two circled around a sunken mast, but the snake just followed them. Nami dodged part of the mast, while Chopper hit it straight on. Dizzy, he began to sink. The serpent slithered towards him. Nami dropped her bag, darted over, and grabbed him through some tangled pieces of wood. The snake launched, and Nami, still holding Chopper, slid through the wood, with the snake following her. Soon however, the Sea King was tangled up.

Nami smiled and went to grab her bag, and began to head to the surface. Chopper looked at the tangled monster.

"You're not so tough," Chopper said, but the snake snapped, and Chopper quickly rejoined Nami.

"Whimp," Nami giggled.

"No I am not," Chopper said, sounding embarrassed.

Up on the surface, a seagull in a cap **(Note: Usopp's head)** was sitting in a nest on a small rock.

"Ta te to dah," he hummed to himself as he fidgeted with a telescope.

"Usopp!" he heard someone calling. Usopp looked through the telescope with a squawk.

"Its a mermaid!" Usopp cried as he saw Nami and Chopper in the distance. Unaware he was looking through the wrong end, the two were right in front of him.

"Nami, what's going on?" Usopp yelled, but when he moved the telescope he saw where they really were," wow, mermaids are really that fast."

"I brought some new things," Nami explained, holding out her bag.

"Yeah, we were in this strange structure, and it was real scary," Chopper added.

"Stuff of a human," Usopp said with a smirk," well the Great Usopp will answer your questions." He took Nami's bag and poked his head in. He pulled out the gold coin.

"Well, well, a bagiggle," Usopp said.

"A bagiggle?" Nami asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, human's eat off of these," Usopp explained," I've seen them, after I slaid the King of Sea Kings." Nami rolled her eyes while Chopper's shined.

"You're awesome," he praised.

"Usopp, now stories please, but is a bagiggle worth a lot of uhhh.. money is it?" Nami asked hopefully, rubbing her fingers together. Usopp thought.

"I don't think so," Usopp answered.

"But what about this?" Nami asked, giving Usopp the cigar.

"Now this is a subling, now I believe that it makes the finest music, though it is probably not worth much, human's created this to form entertainment back when all they did was stare at the wall," Usopp said," allow me." He blew on the cigar, but all that came out was glop of wet soot.

"Oh no, music!" Nami groaned, she eh pulled on her hair slightly," I forget about Brook's concert, my dad's going to kill me, we've got to go." She grabbed all her things and dived back down.

"Oh yeah, the concert was today," Chopper said, as he dove back down with her.

"You might want to get an agenda!" Usopp called after her.

Not wanting to make her father too angry, Nami swam as fast she she could back to Fishman Island.


	3. Watched by Alivda

Watched by Alvida

As Nami dove down with Chopper, unknown to her, two small eel-based Sea Kings were watch her. They both had one glowing red eye, and they stared at the mermaid and her friend. This eye was used by someone else, to watch them, by an orb.

"Yes, go home young princess, go back to your father. Go to the celebration," said a voice, as fat, dark mass watched them from the orb, but she snorted," Celebration my tentacle, when I was in the palace, we celebrated events with great feasts of the finest food and drink." The mass, gulped down a shrimp. The mass was Alvida, the Sea Witch. She groaned.

"Now take a good look at me," she lamented," alone out here. I might as well be nothing but bones. But Genzo and his merpeople and fishmen friends, is now authorizing these so called 'great' concerts." She emerged from her den, showing that she had tentacles instead of fish fins.

"I shall give that fool something to sing about in good time," she turned towards the crystal orb," Mohji, Cabaji!" The two Sea Kings suddenly jerked, somehow hearing her. Though they were slightly disoriented at first, they quickly began paying attention to her voice

"Keep your eyes on that young girl, she just might be what I've been looking for to topple Genzo," Alvida sneered.


	4. Part of Your World

Part of Your World

Nami nervously crawled up to her father while Chopper watched from the room entrance, which was partly under water, sticking part of his behind the wall while the rest of him was visible. He sat in his throne, with Brook standing next to him.

"Nami where were you?" Genzo demanded.

"Uh..," Nami began, but the king cut her off.

"What I am I supposed to do with you?" Genzo groaned.

"Daddy," Nami pleaded.

"With your forgetfulness," Genzo explained.

"Total forgetfulness!" Brook echoed.

"The entire show was ruined," Genzo continued.

"Ruined!" Brook repeated, but the turned his attention to the young mermaid," This was supposed to be my big time ticket, but now looked at what happened to me!" Chopper glared and swam over throw a tiny water canal.

"She did nothing wrong!" Chopper exclaimed, but then remembering he was in the presence of the lord of Fishmen Island, he paused, and then began to talk softer," First of all, we were attacked by a Sea King, and we tried to escape but we couldn't. But then Nami tangled up the monster, and we escaped, and then we met this wacky bird you told us cool deeds he did (Nami rolled her eyes as Chopper said that) and how he knows all these items."

"Bird?!" Genzo suddenly said with shock. Chopper then, realizing what he did, hid under Nami's long hair. Nami glared at the fish.

"You not only left Fishmen Island, you went up the surface," Genzo moaned. Nami, nervously shrugged, trying to get in a sweet smile.

"I didn't do anything," Nami quickly said.

"I told you a thousand times, you could have been nabbed as a slave by those monster humans," Genzo said, pointing up.

"But Brook's a human, why isn't he bad?" Nami pointed out. They all looked at Brook, who began nervously whistling.

"Brook was a good musician, that made him good for a human," Genzo said. Nami tried to protest by Genzo held up his hand. But Nami still spoke.

"Not all human's kidnap merpeople Daddy!" Nami said.

"They are a risk, I don't want to hear of my youngest child being auctioned off to some cruel slave driver," Genzo said.

"I'm eighteen years old!" Nami cried angrily," I'm not a baby any more."

"Don't talk to your father like that, when you live under my cave roof, you must obey my rules!" Genzo yelled.

"Daddy, will you please?" Nami begged.

"ENOUGH!" Genzo yelled and he turned his back," And if I should never have any knowledge of surface contact from you again!" Nami began to tear up and with a slight sob, she darted away, with Chopper in tow.

Genzo sighed as he sat back down. Brook leaned on his throne.

"Teens, they think so much, give them some freedom, they will never let it go," Brook said.

"You don't think I was too harsh?" Genzo asked, with a hint of guilt.

"Not a chance, if she was my child, I would remind her about who is in charge," Brook explained," No crazy ideas of going near the outside world, she would be watched at all times." Genzo smiled brightly.

"Excellent Brook!" Genzo said," she needs to be kept an eye on." Brook nodded proudly.

"And you my friend, are the perfect skeleton for the job!" Genzo said, pointing at Brook. Brook's jaw dropped, but he didn't question. As he moved out of hearing range.

"I could be in my office, composing great works of art," Brook lamented," but instead, I'm going to watch a stubborn girl." Brook then saw Nami and Chopper go back into the main water area.

"What's going on?" Brook asked himself suspiciously, as he ran to grab a diving suit he wore. He jumped into he water, and used a propeller to guide him. However, keeping up with a speedy mermaid was no easy task. In time, he was lead into another, small underwater cave. There was a little opening that Nami would apparently used as a way to get out of the cave to another location. Brook's jaw dropped when he saw the place was filled with items from the surface. He dropped his suit and hid when he saw Nami lying on a stone stool with Chopper in a pool of underwater below her.

"Nami, you okay?" Chopper asked with concern.

"Will my father ever understand how I feel?" Nami said miserably," Will he ever understand the way I feel of these items?" Brook watched suspiciously. But then Nami began singing.

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

Brook darted to a new hiding place to watch the girl sing.

_You want thingamabobs?_

_I've got twenty!_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

Nami then dove into the water with Chopper in tow. Brook quickly put his suit back on, and followed. Nami's voice still sounded. Brook followed her voice to find an grotto with a hole on the top.

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_

_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_

Chopper flipped his flippers and Nami giggled.

_Oh - feet!_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_

_Street_

Nami began to twirl up to the opening on the top.

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

Brook glared and accidently bumped his head as he tried to straighten up. Nami meanwhile lay back on the sea bed, and Chopper lay next to her.

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

Nami then took a pondering pose.

_Bet'cha on land they understand_

_That they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

Nami began to dart back up to the hole. A disoriented Brook then tumbled around silently

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_

_Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

Nami then stopped at the too small hole and reached to the surface.

_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?_

She then began sinking back down.

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

Brook finally collapsed, knocking over and breaking a couple items Nami rested in this grotto.

"Brook!" Nami suddenly cried as Brook glared at her through his mask.

"What are these thing?" Brook demanded. Nami tugged on her hair nervously.

"My assortment," she answered.

"Yes, your assortment," Brook said, throwing away a whip he spotted with an unstable grin, but then burst out," If Genzo knew, he would..." But before he finished, Chopper came up.

"You won't tell him will you?" Chopper asked nervously. Nami swam over with her sweet smile.

"Please Brook," she begged.

"Look Nami," Brook said holding up his skeleton hand," you are obviously not good here, let's get you home." Suddenly a dark shadow cast over the grotto opening, and Nami looked at it with amazement.

"What is that?" she awed. She swam past Brook.

"Nami?" Brook called as he and Chopper followed Nami as she headed out of another hole towards the surface.

When she broke the water, she saw a ship with fireworks being set off. Nami beamed, while Chopper stuck his head out and gasped. Brook popped his head up.

"Nami," he began to scold, but then he saw the ship," OH! That almost gave me a heart attack." Wanting to know what was going on, and wanting to avoid Brook's cheesy skull jokes, Nami swam in the ship's direction. She ignored Brook's calls and headed over to the ship. When she got next to the ship, she climbed up it, and poked her head up through a small opening.

She saw humans dancing and heard music being played. A strange hairy creature barked and jumped around the people, while they seemed to have no problem. Suddenly, it stopped and followed its nose over to where Nami was perched. She quickly hid, but when she turned back to look, she was licked on the face.

"Hey Cerberus!" a voice called, and Nami looked over. She saw a gangly man in a strawhat, a red vest, and blue shorts there. He had a scar under his left eye, and had black hair. Nami looked at him, and felt strange. She smiled widely.

"Hey Nami!" she suddenly heard. Usopp flew on next to her.

"Quite something isn't it?" Usopp said. Nami pulled him down.

"Shut up, you blow my cover!" Nami explained. Usopp nodded with a grin.

"I get it," he darted next to her, and then yelled," WE ARE GOING...." Nami put her hand over his mouth.

"I've seen a man like this," Nami sighed," he's so good looking." Usopp just raised an eyebrow.

"Look's kind of weird," he said with a shrug.

"No, the other one," Nami hissed. Suddenly, Zoro took the stage.

"Quite down!" he said," it is time that we unveil Luffy's gift."

"Shishishihsihshi! You shouldn't have Zoro," Luffy said slamming Zoro on the back.

"Maybe," said Zoro, and he pulled off a curtain of a nearby sculpture, revealing Luffy in a crown with his a sword. Luffy made a face.

"Well," Luffy said," it is certainly notable, but maybe a piece of meat next time."

"I was hoping it would be a wedding gift," said Zoro.

"You're sore about me and the princess of Arabasta aren't you," Luffy said with a laugh," Shishi!"

"You've got to settle down some time," Zoro reminded.

"I will Zoro, I will," said Luffy," I just need to find the right woman, and when I do it will hit me like thunder." Nami smiled, but then there was a sound of thunder. Everyone looked off to see a storm on the way.

"Get ready," a sailor called," we've got a big one coming in!" Luffy narrowed his eyes, and began to get ready with the other sailors, while Zoro, completely ignorant, headed to the lifeboats. Usopp was blown away, and Nami dove back into the water. Meanwhile, Brook and Chopper were pulled under, despite their best efforts. When Nami resurfaced, she saw that a lighting strike set the sail on fire. She gasped. All the sailors, including Luffy and Zoro jumped into the lifeboats. Suddenly there was barking.

"Cerberus!" Luffy called, and he stretched (to Nami's shock) back onto the ship to get his friend. He then threw his dog onto the lifeboat and Luffy tried to stretch back, but the ship exploded from the gun powder on board.

Nami, shocked went to look at the wreckage, and saw Luffy beginning to sink. She dove down after him, and dragged him threw the water.

By morning both of them were on the shore of the Saboady Archipelago. Usopp flew next to them.

"Doesn't look good, but he stretches," Usopp pointed out by stretching his eyelids. he then checked on the right side of Luffy's chest, and didn't here a heartbeat.

"I've got nothing," he said sadly.

"But he's breathing," Nami pointed out with a smile," he's so handsome." She then began singing again, placing her hand on Luffy's cheek.

_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

Brook and Chopper were then swept up near the shore, and Brook hobbled up onto a rock.

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

Brook's jaw dropped, while Usopp went over and closed it.

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

Luffy began to wake up, taking Nami's hand. He opened his eyes to see Nami's face, even though with the sun, he couldn't make out all of it.

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

Suddenly there was barking, and Cerberus came bounding over with Zoro in tow. Before Zoro got there, Nami dove back into the water.

"Luffy!" Zoro cried as he helped the prince up," I'm so pleased to see you."

"I just saw the most beautiful girl, she was singing," Luffy said," she saved me."

"You've been underwater too long," Zoro said as he patted Luffy's shoulder, and helped him away. Cerberus followed. Chopper, Nami, and Brook watched from a hiding place.

"We will pretend this day never existed, to save some souls," Brook said anxiously, but Nami continued singing.

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world_

The waves then exploded behind Nami as she sang.

Cabaji and Mohji, however, we secretly watching, and so was Alvida.

"Oh my god, I can't accept this," Alvida laughed," this is just plain too simple, she's fallen in love with a human prince. Her father will sure love that. That girl would make a fine addition to my collection." She looked at a group of stone statues of fishmen and merpeople.


	5. Under the Sea

Under the Sea

Back in the palace, in the daughter's room (which was mostly underwater), Margaret was standing on her tail on the doors before the bathroom.

"Are you done in there yet, Nami?" she called, Nami then swam past her, humming happily. She swam under Robin, and over Tashigi.

"What's going on with her?" Perona asked Nojiko, as Nami sat down in front of a mirror. Nami, completely oblivious to the looks her sisters were giving at her, still humming. She placed a flower in her hair, and took another in her hand. She then climbed out of the water and crawled away, before accidently bumping into Genzo. Nami giggled.

"Hi Daddy," she said merrily before propping the sunflower in his hat.

"Hello Nami," Genzo answered, feeling a little awkward. Nami then hopped away, singing to herself. Perona and Margaret hopped on the large man's shoulders, Nojiko and Tashigi crawled on the shore, while Robin just leaned on the railing on it.

"She has it," Nojiko declared.

"What?" Genzo asked.

"I think it is apparent, Father," Robin stated," Nami has fallen in love." Genzo took the flower off of his hat, and looked at it.

"In love, eh," Genzo said.

Meanwhile, in a small rock not to far from the island, Brook paced nervously.

"Okay, Genzo isn't aware of this yet," Brook told himself," Although I don't know how we're going to keep this hidden for long." As Brook continued to pace, flower petals floated over in his direction. Brook looked over to see Nami leaning over a flower she picked.

 He loves, he loves me not," she said as she picked up the petals until one was left, she beamed," he loves me. Yay! I've got to see him tonight, Usopp knows where I can find him." Nami then jumped into the water, but Brook managed to get over there and grab her tail fins.

"Will you remove your head from the trees and put it back in the cave," Brook protested as he held on tightly, but Nami jerked away.

"I'll swim up to his castle, then Chopper will make some noise," Nami planned, but Brook held up his hand and jumped in front of her.

"Listen Nami, Fishman Island is where you belong," Brook said," Look, take it from experience, the outside world sucks, but now that I live in this cavern, now I find out that life in the water, is the best." Brook picked up Nami and put her back on her little rock chair. Brook then began to sing.

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here in this ocean cavern_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

A group of fish then jumped over Nami, knocking her into the water, Nami laughed as she dove. Brook then put on his suit and jumped in front of her dancing.

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

Nami noticed that for some odd reason, the fish were playing instruments. Brook picked up a fish.

_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Nobody beat us_

_Fry us and eat us_

_In fricassee_

_We what the land folks loves to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

_They get the urge 'n' start to play_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

Brook then began leading some animals in playing instruments.

_The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul_

_(Yeah)_

_The ray he can play_

_The lings on the strings_

_The trout rockin' out_

_The blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that blowfish blow_

Suddenly, Chopper came up, he swam over to Nami and whispered something in her ear. Nami then smiled and swam away with him.

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_When the sardine_

_Begin the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got? A lot of sand_

_We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here_

_know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here_

_Cuttin' a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Under the water_

_Ya we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here_

_Under the sea_

Brook then turned them all to the rock chair, only to see that Nami had left. The fish then left.

"Oh Nami," Brook moaned," What do I have to do? Tie you down?"

"Brook!" he then heard someone calling, the skeleton turned to see the seahorse fishman swimming towards him.

"Genzo has requested to talk to you, it's about Nami," he said, Brook then cringed.

"He knows," Brook whispered, but he followed the seahorse.


	6. Nami's Secret Revealed

Nami's Secret Uncovered

"I wonder who the lucky bachelor could be?" Genzo asked himself with a snicker as he looked at the flower Nami gave him. He then noticed Brook begin to walk in. Genzo cleared his throat and put the flower behind his back.

"Please come in Brook," Genzo said with a gesture. Brook took a deep breath.

"Remain calm, and try not to give yourself a heart attack even though who have no heart," Brook whispered to himself before he walked in and bowed.

"Yes," he said in an accidental high-pitched voice, he cleared his throat and continued," Yes my lord." Genzo looked at Brook with a grin.

"I'm rather worried about Nami," Genzo said as he polished off his sword," she's been acting rather strange lately."

"Strange?" Brook asked trying to sound normal.

"She's been daydreaming, humming to herself, crawling or swimming all over the palace in a strange way," Genzo said, and he turned to his concert conductor," You're sure you haven't noticed this?"

"Ummm...uhhh," Brook stuttered, but Genzo interrupted.

"Brook," Genzo said as he gestured for Brook to come closer," I know that you've been hiding something." Brook would've sweat if it had sweat glands or if it had been hot.

"Hiding something?" Brook whimpered.

"Something concerning Nami," Genzo continued. Brook's teeth began to chatter, but he punched his jaw to stop it.

"Nami?" Brook said with a fake grin.

"Nami, in love?" Genzo said with a big smile, but Brook broke down at that moment.

"She wouldn't pay attention to me!" Brook burst," I tried to convince her to stay away from the humans on the outside, but she just wouldn't pay attention to me!" Genzo eyes narrowed.

"Humans?" Genzo said, but then his sword glowed a fierce green," What about the humans?" Genzo glared at Brook, as Brook (who realized what he had done) tried to slink away.

"Did I say humans?" Brook lied," I meant ramen, I do love those noodles." But before the skeleton could move away, he was grabbed by the afro.

Meanwhile, Nami went into her collection chamber with Chopper.

"Can't you just tell me?" Nami begged with a smile.

"Not yet I can't," Chopper said with a grin," since its supposed to be a surprise." Nami eyes widened when she saw Luffy's statue. Nami hugged Chopper.

"Chopper, you're the best!" Nami cried, she crawled onto the small rock where the statue was and leaned on it," every detail is right." Nami rested on the shoulder.

"Luffy, want to go ditch this place," Nami said with a giggle," This is too much." Nami slid down the statue, and some of her long hair got in her face. She tucked it behind her head, and giggled.

Nami turned to see her father glaring at her. Brook (in his diving suit) stood behind him, looking slightly guilty. Nami gasped as Chopper hid behind a chest.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"One could see me as a fair merman," Genzo said with the intenseness in his voice showing through clearly," I've laid down my laws, and I don't see it much trouble for them to be followed."

"But I..," but Nami couldn't finish as her father interrupted.

"Did you really save a human?" Genzo demanded.

"I had no choice," Nami protested.

"Contact between our world and theirs is prohibited strongly," Genzo monologued," you, above all people, should know that, Nami."

"If I didn't then he would've drowned!" Nami explained.

"Then one less kidnapper for those slave owners!" Genzo denied.

"How can you judge him when you don't know him?" Nami demanded.

"I don't need to know him!" Genzo insisted as Nami moved behind the statue," He is no different then those kidnappers who used to pillage our island until the great Whitebeard saved us!"

"I love him!" Nami then yelled, but then realized her mistake. Brook then jumped up and cringed with fear.

"It can't be," Genzo whispered," Have you lost her mind? You're a mermaid, he is a human!"

"That doesn't matter to me!" Nami insisted.

"No matter what it takes," Genzo roared," I will drive the point forward! And if this is the only option, then that is what is!" Genzo then swung his sword, and a beam of light destroyed several of Nami's treasures.

"No!" Nami cried, but her father continued to destroy. Brook hobbled back in shock and horror. As Genzo continued to rampage, Nami repeatedly pleaded with him, but he paid no attention. The king the turned his attention to the statue of Luffy.

"Daddy, I'm begging you!" Nami sobbed, but with one slash, Genzo obliterated the statue.

Nami then crippled down to her rock and began to start crying. Genzo began to leave, but not before giving a face akin to guilt, but he still moved away. Chopper and Brook watched as he swam out of the cavern, and then moved towards Nami.

"Nami, I tried to...," Brook said.

"Just leave me alone," Nami whimpered. Brook, guilt-stricken, put on his diving gear, and dove back under. Chopper, ducked back under the water and followed him.

Unknown to Nami, two dark shapes were moving towards her, they had a glowing eye, and they were serpentine in shape.


	7. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Poor Unfortunate Souls

The serpentine shapes approached Nami from underwater, but Nami didn't notice it. These shapes were Mohji and Cabaji.

"The poor little girl," said Mohji in a rough, hissing voice.

"She is a terrible position," Cabaji continued with the same kind of voice. Nami looked up to see the two eel-sized Sea Kings circling around the dry rock she was on.

"If we could only do something," Mohji sneered.

"Yet we can," Cabaji replied. Nami sat up shakily.

"Who are you two?" she asked, with barely a whisper.

"Do not be frightened," Mohji said as he reared out of the water to face Nami.

"We are servants of someone who can assist, you," Cabaji said as Nami began to slide in the water to try and leave, but Mohji stopped her, by slithering through her hair.

"Someone who can make you wildest fantasies come true," Mohji said as Cabaji then went through Nami's hair. Nami then grabbed it and put it back behind her head.

"Picture this," said the two together as they coiled around each other.

"You and you're wealthy love," said Cabaji.

"Together, for all eternity," the two said in union again.

"I don't get it," Nami stuttered.

"Alvida posses the power that is needed," Mohji hissed. Nami gasped.

"The sorceress?" Nami asked," No, I can't. NO! Leave me alone and get out of here!" Nami climbed back onto her rock and hid her face again. The Sea Kings popped their heads out of the water.

"If you say so," said Cabaji. He and his partner began to swim away.

"That was nothing more then a suggestion," Mohji rasped, but he then knocked the only remaining piece of Luffy's statue to Nami, his face. Nami looked at it and took in her hands.

"Stop!" Nami called after she slid into the water.

"Yes!" the Sea Kings responded.

Meanwhile, Brook and Chopper were at the underwater entrance. Chopper sniffed.

"Poor Nami," Chopper said sadly.

"I didn't want to tell him, it just spilled out on accident," Brook explained with guilt. Suddenly, the two spotted Nami move away with Mohji and Cabaji.

"What are you doing Nami?" Brook demanded as propelled over to Nami.

"I'm going to see Alvida," Nami said smoothly. Brook gasped and grabbed her tail.

"No Nami! You can't she's pure evil," Brook frantically exclaimed. Nami glared back at him.

"Why don't you spill the beans again, you've got a skill in that," Nami said angrily. She then swam away to follow the two Sea Kings.

"But all I did was...," Brook tried to say, but Nami moved away, so he gestured to Chopper," Come on!" And the two followed Nami.

Alvida's servants lead Nami through the sea to a skeleton of a massive Sea King. Nami halted in fear.

"Follow us," the two other Sea Kings instructed. Nami reluctantly did. Mohji and Cabaji lead her through a group of stone statues of merfolk. Nami nervously swam through them, but she could have sworn she saw one of the eyes move.

"Please come in," said a voice. Nami continued, and found herself in a large chamber. She then saw Alvida, a fat woman with the lower body of a squid. **(Note: picture Alvida's lower body as the body of a squid, since I figured an octopus would be too redundant.)**

"One shouldn't stay in a doorway," Alvida said as Nami swam in," it is impolite. Someone might wonder about your raising." Nami then went behind her her as Alvida went to a mirror. Alvida grabbed a snail and squeezed out some gel and put it in her hair.

"Now, I trust you came here about the problem, you love that human," Alvida said, and Nami nodded," I don't blame you, he is quite the character." Alvida snickered.

"The solution is fairly obvious," Alvida said," the only way to get it, is to become a human." Nami gasped.

"You can do that?" Nami asked, and Alvida grinned evilly.

"Sweetie, that is what my job is," Alvida said," to help merpeople and fishmen you need it. Those poor souls with nothing to live for." Alvida then began to sing. As she did, Mohji and Cabaji began to circle around her arms.

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

_True? Yes_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

Alvida undid a closed cauldron.

_And here lately, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_

But as a side note, she whispered to her pets.

_(Pathetic)_

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain_

_In need_

A fat woman and a weak man then appeared as an image on the pot.

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

She snapped her fingers, and in a flash, the woman turned thin and beautiful, and the man turned muscular and handsome. The two then hugged.

_Yes, indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad_

_So true_

Chopper and Brook then entered the Sea King's mouth and they both gasped. They then began to swim through the forest of statues.

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, "Spells, Alvida please!"_

_And I help them?_

_Yes, I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

Alvida waved her hand, and the couple turned to stone.

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

Alvida pulled Nami in.

"Now listen," Alvida said," I will concoct a formula that will help you become a human for three days. Now understand, before the third night sun sets, you must get the man to fall in love with you, in other words kiss him. But it must be a kiss of pure love." Chopper and Brook appeared from behind a wall.

"If you do, you will remain human, but if don't, you will turn back into a mermaid, and you will be mine," Alvida said cruelly.

"Nami no!" Brook cried, but Mohji and Cabaji silenced he and Chopper by wrapping around them.

"Do we have a bargain?" asked Alvida. Nami looked in a dilemma.

"If I become a human, they I will never be able to return to my family," Nami said.

"True," Alvida said," but you will have your man. Hard choice is it not." Alvida chuckled.

"One thing I forgot, payment, you don't get anything for free," she said.

"I don't have any money," Nami explained.

"All I'm asking is for one thing, and that thing is your voice," Alvida hissed. Nami grabbed her throat.

"My voice?" she asked," but then, how will he know it is me?"

"You will have everything else," Alvida pointed out, and then continued singing.

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred_

Alvida swam up to a cupboard, and began to toss ingredients into the cauldron.

_For ladies not to say a word_

_And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a lady who's withdrawn_

_It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

The cauldron then made an explosion.

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy woman_

_And I haven't got all day_

An image of Luffy's face appeared, but then Alvida burst through it.

_It won't cost much_

_Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad_

_But true_

_If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet_

_You've got to pay the toll_

A scroll then appeared with writing on it. A pen also appeared

_Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll!_

_Mohji, Cabaji, now I've got her, boys_

_The boss is on a roll_

Nami took a deep breath, and grabbed the pen. Alvida smiled as she sang, as Brook and Chopper gasped in shock. Nami glared to nothing and signed the scroll. The contract then disappeared after sailing into Alvida's hand.

_This poor unfortunate soul._

Alvida then began to chant. Two hands made up of magic then appeared.

"Now sing!" Alvida ordered, and Nami obeyed," Don't stop!" The hand's reached over as Nami sang, and one of the reached down her throat, and pulled a light out. Nami grabbed her throat in shock when she realized that was her voice. Her voice then floated into a clam shell.

Alvida began to laugh as magic soared out of the cauldron and encased Nami. Chopper closed his eyes while Brook's jaw dropped in horror. Nami's tail then split into two legs. Upon realizing the position she was in, she began to struggle to get to the surface. Brook and Chopper darted over, grabbed her arms and began to pull up.

Alvida laughed manically, it had begun.


	8. On Land

On Land

Brook and Chopper pulled Nami up as fast as they could, until finally they broke the surface, and Nami took a deep breath, before collapsing back down. Brook and Chopper began drag Nami over to the shore.

Meanwhile, not to far down the beach, near the castle, Luffy leaned on a rock with Cerberus at his feet. Luffy stared at the sky.

"I can't get that girl's face or voice out of my head," Luffy said," I looked all over the kingdom to find her, but I couldn't find anything. Where is she?"

Unknown to him, Nami was lying on a rock, as Brook and Chopper collapsed in exhaustion. Nami, also tired, sat up, and brushed her hair out of her face. She then looked down, and gasped to see two legs instead of a tail. She held up one leg and wiggled her toes with a smile.

"Well what do you know?" they all suddenly hear Usopp say as he soared down, and landed on Nami's newly gained legs. He looked her over.

"You look different," Usopp said, and Nami nodded, beaming, but Usopp held up his wing," Let me guess, new hairstyle?" Nami shook her head. Usopp pondered a little bit and stared leaned on Nami's foot.

"Okay then, new shells?" he guessed again, but Nami shook her head, and she jiggled her leg, but Usopp didn't notice," I can't put my feathers on it right now." Brook couldn't take anymore.

"You dolt!" he yelled," She's got legs!" Usopp's jaw dropped and he flapped away in shock. He then landed on the rock Brook was resting on.

"I could've guessed that," Usopp lied.

"The great Usopp always can," Chopper said with a massive smile, but then he looked at Nami," but Nami has been turned into a human, so she can make the prince fall in love."

"She's only got three days to do it," Brook groaned as Nami tried to stand up, wobbling. She then fell, and splashed her friends.

"Look at her!" Brook cried," On legs for crying out loud! What would her father say!" Nami then tried to stand up again, this time staying up.

"I'm going right back and informing him!" Brook declared, but Nami tried to push him back, shaking her head," Don't shake you head! Maybe we can undo the bargain, and everything can go back to the way it was." Nami then looked at him with her big sad eyes.

"And you will live in misery," Brook then sighed," alright, I'll help." Nami smiled, and kissed Brook on the cheek. Brook groaned as he sat down. Meanwhile, Usopp flew over to what remained of a what looked like a bathrobe.

"Now look Nami, if you want to be like a human, the most important thing is dressing like one," Usopp explained.

Meanwhile, Luffy trotted down the beach, staring at the sky with leaning his head on his arms. Cerberus, who was with him, then picked up a familiar scent, and with a bark, ran down the beach.

"Cerberus?" Luffy asked with surprise, but then his dog ran down the beach with Luffy in tow.

At Nami's end, Usopp whistled.

"You look, incredible," he declared, Nami tossed her hair, even though her "clothes" were only a few large rags strung together with rope. The group then heard a bark, and Chopper dove under while Usopp flew away. Brook, just hid behind a rock. Cerberus then ran up, and Nami climbed onto a rock to get away.

"Cerberus!" Luffy called, and then his dog ran up to him," What the heck is going on?" He then saw Nami, and raised an eyebrow. The dog then ran back over, and Nami desperately tried to fix her hair, while maintaining a smile.

"You okay?" the prince asked, as he held Cerberus down," Sorry about that." He then looked at Nami's face, who was beaming at him.

"You look kind of familiar, have we met before?" Luffy asked, and Nami held, Luffy smiled and grabbed her hands," You're the one then, the one I've searched the entire kingdom for! What's your name?" Nami tried to answer, but then remembered her voice was gone, and her smile melted away.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy, and Nami pointed to her throat," What, you can't speak?" Nami shook her head. Luffy slouched.

"Then you're not the one," Luffy admitted. Cerberus did the dog equivalent of an exasperated sigh, and Nami blew some of her hair out of her face. She then thought of something with a smile. She tried to gesture the way she saved Luffy.

"You're hurt?" Luffy asked, but Nami shook her head, and gestured swimming," You need help?" Nami shook her head, but accidently fell this time. Luffy managed to catch her.

"You must have had quite the adventure," Luffy declared as he helped Nami up. The two then looked each other in the eyes for a second.

"Don't worry about," Luffy said with a smile that went beyond ear to ear," I'll help you." With Nami still being supported, she grinned back at Usopp and Chopper. Usopp gave a thumbs (feathers?) up, and Chopper smiled.


	9. Brook's Kitchen Adventure

Brook's Kitchen Adventure

Right after reaching the castle, Nami was sent to take a bath. She was amazed at the bubbles, down on Fishman Island, there weren't any bubbles. A girl about Nami's age, with long blue hair, whose name was Vivi, dumped a bucket full of water on Nami's head.

"Spat up by the ocean?" Vivi asked," Poor you, we'll have you on your feet as soon as possible." Vivi picked up Nami's rags, and made a face.

"I'll just wash this," she said before exiting the room.

In the washroom, she began to clean it.

Meanwhile, Brook snuck in through a window into what he found out was the kitchen. He then fainted after finding out what they were cooking, Sea King flesh that somehow resembled his hands.

In the dining hall, Zoro was taunting Luffy.

"Come now my friend," Zoro teased," Girls don't just appear out of water to save someone and just scurry off into nowhere." Luffy leaned on the window.

"She's real!" he insisted," I'm going to find and marry her." Zoro shrugged. Meanwhile, Vivi shoved Nami out into the room, and Luffy turned to see Nami in a white dress. Nami blushed as she walked into the room. Her long hair was neatly combed. Luffy's jaw dropped, and since it was made out of rubber it stretched. Zoro arched his eyebrow at Luffy with a smirk. Luffy walked up to face Nami.

"You look, uhhh... great!" Luffy thought of on the spot. Nami smiled and hung her head. Zoro stood up and walked over.

"I'm to assume you are hungrier then Luffy normally is," Zoro said as he lead Nami to her seat. Nami then noticed some cigars and she beamed. Zoro looked at what she was looking at.

"Want one?" he asked as he handed her a cigar. Nami took a deep breath and blow, covering Zoro with ash. Zoro frowned, and Luffy laughed. Vivi then also smiled.

"It's been so long since I've seen you smile like that," she exclaimed. Zoro took a towel and wiped off his face.

"Yeah, very funny," Zoro muttered," What's for dinner?" Vivi grinned.

"Sanji is making his special, Sea Spider!" she answered.

During this, Brook sneaked along the kitchen floor under the table, to see a tall guy smoking a cigarette, with a curly eyebrow, and a black suit with a tie dancing, it was the cook, Sanji. He was singing.

_Les poissons_

_Les poissons_

_How I love les poissons_

He took a cleaver and lopped off a fish head. Sanji then pulled out the skeleton.

_Love to chop_

_And to serve little fish_

_First I cut off their heads_

_Then I pull out the bones_

_Ah mais oui_

_Ca c'est toujours delish_

_Les poissons_

_Les poissons_

_Hee hee hee_

_Hah hah hah_

_With the cleaver I hack them in two_

_I pull out what's inside_

_And I serve it up fried_

_God, I love little fishes_

_Don't you?_

Brook tried to sneak away and but his hand on the table to try and find something to get out with. Sanji meanwhile was violently hacking away at fish.

_Here's something for tempting the palate_

_Prepared in the classic technique_

_First you pound the fish flat with a mallet_

_Then you slash through the skin_

_Give the belly a slice_

_Then you rub some salt in_

_'Cause that makes it taste nice_

Sanji then noticed Brook's hand.

"What the?" Sanji said as he grabbed the skeleton's hand," I missed a Sea Spider." The cook the suddenly lopped off Brook's hand, much to the musicians horror.

_Sacre bleu_

_What is this?_

_How on earth could I miss_

_Such a sweet little succulent spider?_

_Quel dommage_

_What a loss_

_Here we go in the sauce_

_Now some flour, I think_

_Just a dab_

_Now I stuff you with bread_

_It don't hurt 'cause you're dead_

_And you're certainly lucky you are_

_'Cause it's gonna be hot_

_In my big silver pot_

_Toodle loo mon poisson_

_Au revoir!_

Sanji then tossed Brook's hand towards the boiling water, and Brook prayed. Fortunately is missed. Brook then darted over and used a pole to knock it over into his hand, and he then screwed it on. Sanji, then noticed it wasn't in the pot, and he picked it up, failing to notice the arm attached. Brook thought fast and poked Sanji in the eye.

Sanji roared, and Brook tried to run away, but tripped and his hand landed on a pot on the stove. Sanji reached for it, but Brook knocked the pot away, and Sanji put his hand on the stove. The pot was then knocked on his foot. Sanji grabbed his toe with a scream.

Sanji roared and threw a hoard of knives in Brook's direction, not even knowing what to aim at. Brook managed to dodge all of them. Sanji looked under a table, and Brook pushed a pot of sauce on him. Sanji, then yelled and kicked the table in half. Seeing no "spider" there, he saw Brook's hand (Brook had to drag it while crawling along the floor under the table).

Brook hid behind a shelf, and Sanji charged with an enraged yell, with his mallet.

There was a sound of crashing that could be heard from the dining room. Vivi arched her eyebrow.

"I'll go and check up on Sanji," she said with a smile. She walked into the kitchen to find it in ruins. Sanji was digging under the table.

"Come on you little squirt, fight like a man!" he roared.

"Sanji!" Vivi yelled with a glare. Sanji bumped his head and crawled out from under.

"Yes, Vivi-chan," he answered with embarrassment. Vivi shook her head, took the plates, and walked out. Sanji moaned while Brook hightailed it out from out a window.

"Perhaps you should take this girl on a tour," Zoro suggested after Vivi brought them their meals. But Luffy and Nami were staring at each other, and Luffy looked up.

"Ehh?" he asked.

"You need to get out of the castle," Zoro exclaimed," Go have a life!"

"Okay, okay!" Luffy agreed, and he turned to Nami," What do you say?" Nami nodded excitedly.

Later that evening, Luffy was out with Cerberus, while Nami watched from a window. Luffy looked up to see Nami, and he waved, which the girl seconded. Nami then went back into her room, and Luffy smiled.

Nami brushed her hair while Brook collapsed in a nearby seat.

"This was the most traumatizing day of my life," he growled," you owe me big time." Nami just smiled at Brook, and he sat up more.

"Now, tomorrow, you've got to make him kiss you," he declared, while Nami sank surprisingly into her bed, before managing to settle in it," you got to bat your eyelashes and pucker your lips." But before Brook was finished, Nami was asleep. Brook smiled, turned out the light, and slunk into his chair.

"You're hopeless," he said.

Meanwhile, in Fishman Island, Genzo looked out into the distance. The seahorse fishman came up.

"Any sign?" Genzo asked pleadingly, but the fishman shook his head," Then keep searching! I want every tunnel explored!"

"Yes you highness," the fishman said tiredly.

"What have I done?" Genzo cried, now realizing his mistake.


	10. Kiss the Girl

Kiss the Girl

As morning came on the kingdom, Vivi woke Nami from her deep slumber. Brook, just managed to hide behind the chair.

Vivi helped Nami into her clothes while the skeleton snuck out. Luffy was staring at the sky in a carriage when Nami came out in a small dress. She climbed aboard, and Vivi and Zoro waved as they all rode out. Brook was unknowingly clinging to the bottom.

As they road through the town, Nami was amazed at everything she saw, and surprised that she saw almost no slave owners. Luffy looked at Nami awkwardly when he saw some of the strange things she did when she was surprised, which could vary to simply running up and studying something, to actively fiddling with something she found amazing, which was often an animal.

Eventually, they went over a canal, and Chopper called out from the water.

"Have they kissed?" he asked. Brook stuck his head out and shook it. Usopp then flew over. Chopper beat the water with his tail with frustration.

"Tell me they've kissed!" he said.

"Not yet!" Chopper answered. Usopp landed and hit himself in the face with his wing.

Eventually the pair went on a row boat ride in the evening down a stream. Brook quickly got off the wagon, and hid in the tall grass. Chopper swam down the stream, and stopped next to Usopp who was standing on a rock.

"We only have one day left, and not even a pucker," Usopp sighed," Look's like I have to do it." He flew up onto a tree, and began making seagull noises, shattering any mood that had managed to take shape. Nami covered her ears while Luffy made a face.

"Someone should just eliminate that gull," Luffy said, Nami cringed, and looked up at Usopp, who couldn't get the picture.

"Look at what I'm letting happen," Brook groaned from the high grass, and he picked up a twig," Look's like my own bony hands will be needed." He climbed into the tree, and kicked Usopp away. He cracked his knuckles, and gestured to the other animals.

"Now, the mood is needed," Brook said, and all this music began to appear from nature. Brook then began to sing.

_There you see her_

Brook then began to lean down the tree, by his legs, from behind Luffy. Nami had to summon up all her endurance to prevent herself from making an unnatural face.

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

Brook then whispered in Luffy's ear.

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"You hear something?" Luffy asked, but Nami shrugged innocently, and Luffy continued rowing.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

Luffy slowly looked at Nami, who was shyly playing with her hair.

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Luffy and Nami began to lean in, and Chopper and Usopp looked closely, but Luffy pulled away and continued rowing. Brook cringed, and ran forward slightly.

"Let's sing," he said softly. A hoard of salamanders then crawled onto the oars as the rowed and sung.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

Brook and some other animals then joined in.

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

"I just realized I don't know your name yet," Luffy said," Maybe I can guess?" Nami smiled and nodded.

"First guess...Marigold?" Nami made a disgusted face. Luffy laughed.

"Shishishishi, alright then! Sonia?" Nami shook her head again.

"This time I think I got it...Hancock?" Nami frowned. Brook then scooted from land with his tall frame, and whispered.

"Nami, its Nami!" he said.

"Nami!" Luffy guessed, and Nami nodded happily," I like that name." He took Nami's hands and they began drifting into a willow tree. Some storks pulled the vines aside.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

Chopper joined some fish in spitting up some water in displayed. Usopp tried to sing too, but some flamingos covered his mouth.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

Nami and Luffy began to lean towards each other slowly, and Brook then grabbed Usopp's throat and began strangling him.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Just before Luffy and Nami's lips met, something knocked the boat over. Brook slapped his skull, and Usopp's jaw dropped. Chopper cried as he dove down. Luffy helped Nami up.

Mohji and Cabaji high fived each other with their tales and laughed evily. Alvida was watching through her orb.

"Good work, that was too close!" Alvida hissed angrily from her shell, she then swam up to her cabinet," By tomorrow, she will kiss him!" She then began concocting her own potion.

"I'm going to have to take this into to my own tentacles!" she yelled. A light then shone from the shell cauldron, consuming Alvida, he turned into a beautiful woman.


	11. Time's Up

Time's Up

Luffy stared out onto the open sea, looking confused, still remembering that voice. Zoro then approached him and patted his shoulder.

"Look my friend, if you don't mind me saying," he said with smile," Maybe you've already got a girl who is better than one you hallucinated." Luffy turned around to say something, but Zoro was already gone.

Luffy sighed, looked up at Nami's window, who he saw brushing her hair before moving away. He smiled, and began to move towards it. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, the voice of the person who saved him.

He looked down, and saw a figure walking along the beach, with a glowing item (which Luffy failed to notice) around its neck. Suddenly, a strange light seemed to glow in Luffy's eyes.

The next morning Usopp flew down.

"NAMI!!" he roared, as he flew into said person's window, who stirred from her sleep and sat up," Great news! We made it through!" Brook groaned as he woke from his sleeping chair, undoing the crick in his neck by twisting it 360 degrees.

"What are you screeching about this time?" he moaned with a frown. Usopp pulled the two together.

"The prince is going to do it today!" he yelled with a grin the size of a Sea King. Nami looked at him blankly, and so did Brook, who Usopp punched in the shoulder.

"Oh, you bag o' bones!" the seagull said to the skeleton, he then flew out the window," See you there Nami!" Nami then realized this, beamed, and rushed down the stairs with Brook in hot pursuit. Nami then looked down from one of the balcony's to see Luffy with a woman with a woman in curly black hair and a slender figure **(Think of Alivda's current good looking form)**. Brook's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"Okay, I stand corrected!" Zoro admitted with a grin," Maybe mystery girls do exist." Nobody seemed to notice the completely blank look in Luffy's eyes.

"We will get married today," he said with no emotion, which no one notice either **(seriously some Disney characters are rock stupid)**.

"Perfect!" Zoro exclaimed. Tears welled up in Nami's eyes and she ran away, with Brook following her. The woman noticed this, and touched a glowing clam shell on her neck with a sinister smile.

Down at the docks, the boat was wedding boat was beginning to float away. Nami sat at the dock still crying. She collapsed onto the bottom. One of her tears dropped into the see, and Chopper, who was watching cried too. Brook sighed, and shook his head in despair.

Usopp, completely unaware of this, singed to himself as he flew around the wedding boat. He then heard someone else singing on the ship. Usopp flew down into the wedding and looked in. There he saw Luffy's new "fiance" speaking out loud.

"Of course everything works for me," she laughed, as she threw a hairpin into a picture of Luffy and Usopp nervously gulped," Soon that mermaid will be in my clutches and the Grand Line will be mine!" She then pulled down a mirror while laughed and her reflection betrayed Alvida. Usopp gasped.

"The sorceress!" he cried, he backed out of the window," I've got to warn them!" Usopp then slammed into the wall for a moment, before regaining his composure and flying back in the direction of the docks.

"Nami!" he cried as he landed, and the girl, the skeleton, and the fish looked at him," I was flying, like always, and a saw a watch, no a witch, there was vizier, I mean a mirror!"

"Out with it you kelp for brains!" Brook bellowed.

"Luffy is going to marry Alvida in disguise!" Usopp yelled, shaking Brook. Nami gasped.

"How can you be certain?" Brook demanded.

"Have I ever lied?" Usopp asked, but then waved his wings," Never mind don't answer that! Look, we got to do something!" Nami narrowed her eyes at the ship, and dived into the water. Brook undid some barrels and Nami crawled onto them.

"Chopper, get her to that ship!" he ordered.

"Sure thing!" Chopper said. He then hooked the ropes around his horns and began to tow Nami.

"Its about time Genzo knew about this!" Brook declared, and then he grabbed Usopp by the neck," Now stall that ceremony!" Brook then ran away Usopp began to spaz out.

"What to do?! What should I do?!" he cried," Oh yeah." He then took flight, and began calling all around the island.

"Come on, we have an emergency!" he said, and seals, other birds, dolphins, and even lobsters and starfish followed after him.

At the ship, Alvida and Luffy walked down the aisle, Luffy still completely devoid of emotion. Cerberus growled at the woman, but Alvida kicked him away. At the altar, the priest than began speaking.

"We are now here," the priest began.

Meanwhile, Chopper was getting closer to the ship, but also getting tired.

"Don't worry Nami, we're almost there!" he said as he gasped for breath. Nami looked on urgently.

At the altar, the ceremony was still going on.

"Do you Monkey D. Luffy, take this woman to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"Yes," Luffy answered, still with no emotion. Alvida sneered at the setting sun.

Then, out of nowhere, Usopp led a wave of other birds, and dive-bombed Alvida, seals then jumped onto deck sending everyone running. Pelicans then began dumping water all over Alvida, one of which had the lobsters in it. Alvida screamed in pain as one of them tested its claws. Her scream was silenced by an assault of starfish however.

Nami finally reached the ship, and climbed onto the deck via the ropes. Alvida was bounced along by some seals before a bunch of dolphins sprayed her with water. Usopp then cawed her face, resulting in Alvida strangling him. Cerberus managed to break free, and ran over to Alvida who was wrestling with Usopp over the clam shell. Cerberus opened his mouth and bit Alvida on her rear, and sent the shell flying and it broke at Nami's feet. The light faded from Luffy's eyes.

"What?" he said with confusion.

Nami's voice then floated back up into her throat, and she sighed.

"Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy," Nami said happily, Cerberus barked joyfully.

"It was always you wasn't it?" Luffy asked.

"Yes," Nami responded.

"Luffy don't!" Alvida yelled, but then was surprised at having her old voice back.

"I wished I could've told you," Nami said with a smile, and the two leaned together, but the sun then exited the sky completely, and Nami pulsated with a cringe, falling from Luffy's arms, revealing her seafoam/purple tail.

"Too late!" Alvida laughed, and she flashed and entered her true form, which terrified everyone," Too late!" She then tore the people, pulling herself along with her arms. She grabbed Nami, winked at Luffy, and dove under the water.

"Nami!" Luffy cried, but she was gone.


	12. Battle for the Sea Blade

Fight for the Sea Blade

"Don't worry my dear," Alvida sneered," your not the one I'm looking for, I want a big catch!" Genzo then appeared with Brook by his side in his diving suit, holding his glowing blue blade.

"Stop Alvida!" he roared. Alvida smiled.

"Why Genzo, my old friend," she said, stroking the sword.

"Free her!" the king demanded.

"Never! She's mine!" Alvida said, as she pinned Nami by her tentacle and showed him the contract.

"Daddy please, I'm sorry!" Nami begged. Genzo roared, and shot a beam from his blade. The light just harmlessly hit the paper. Alvida laughed while Genzo looked dumbfounded.

"Sorry, but the deal is binding, none can break it, but I will admit that I'm flexible," she said, the paper than encircled Nami and began to encase her in stone, but it stopped at her head, much to her father's relief," the daughter of the lord of the Grand Line is quite a trophy, but I could make an exchange." Alvida slid her tentacle along the crown.

On the surface, Luffy took to a rowboat as a storm broke out.

"Are you crazy Luffy, you cant' swim!" Zoro called from the boat.

"I lost Nami once, I'm not letting it happen again!" Luffy declared, as he held a harpoon gun.

Underwater, the true battle was still waging.

"Do we have an agreement?" Alvida asked Genzo. He looked at a frightened Nami, closed his eyes, and shot light out of his blade, changing Nami's name to his own.

"Yes!" Alvida cried. Nami then was freed, but in a flash of orange light, Genzo was a stone statue, save his blade, which sunk to the seabed.

"My lord," Brook sighed with despair.

"Daddy?" Nami whimpered. Alvida then took the sword.

"Finally," she said as she held up.

Tears left Nami's eyes, she glared at Alvida.

"You monster!" she cried, before trying to tackle her, only to be pinned again by Alvida's tentacles.

"Be quite you little snot!" she yelled," I'm going to make sure..." But before she could finish, a harpoon slashed her side. They both looked up to see Luffy on his boat through the water's surface.

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

"Get him!" Alvida yelled to Mohji and Cabaji. The two Sea Kings then knocked over Luffy's boat, and his body began to sink, with the two serpents pulling him.

"Come on!" Brook yelled at Chopper and the darted over to the beasts. Brook then twisted Cabaji's tail, while Chopper slapped Mohji in his face with his tail.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend!" Alvida hissed, and aimed her blade at Luffy, but Nami pulled her hair, causing her to lose aim, and send the slash going at her pets. The hit beheaded Mohji and Cabaji, killing them.

"No!" Alvida cried, then sadly sad," My poor little sea monsters." She growled at Nami, who pulled. Alvida then began to grow, and grow, and grow, as Chopper and Brook looked on in horror.

Nami pulled Luffy into the air.

"You've got to leave!" Nami cried as they embraced.

"I'm not leaving you!" Luffy responded, but then Alvida's head then popped out of the water, though she was bigger than any Sea King any of them every saw.

"You little, pathetic fools, the sea now bows before my whim!" she spoke, as she glided her blade through the water, and a wave caused Luffy to be swept away, much to Nami's horror as Alvida continued," The waves shall obey every command I give them!" A maelstrom then took form, causing ships to be disturbed. Luffy was lucky enough to be caught by one of those.

Nami then tumbled down the bottom the whirlpool, which was now dry. Alvida sneered down at her, and began toying with her by shoot her beams down and watching Nami dodge them.

Luffy ran up the ship he was on, happy to see the wheel, and the bow, were intact. He then turned the ship in Alvida's direction.

Alvida cast down an evil grin at Nami.

"I guess true love, is absolutely nothing!" she laughed, as she corned Nami and held up the blade.

Just before she swung, Luffy spun the ship wheel, sending it Alvida's direction, causing the mast to impale her. Nami was then swallowed by the water, and so was Luffy.

Alvida roared in pain, before collapsing onto the sinking ship. She then began to spark and glow with dark light, until Alvida started to sink as well, until her tentacles waved their last wave, and she vanished beneath the sea.

Nami helped Luffy onto shore, before diving down again.

The sword sank down to the bottom, back to her layer. Merpeople were then turned back from stone, and swam away.

Eventually, the sword clanged next to Genzo's statue, who burst up with a smile.


	13. True Happiness

True Happiness

Nami watched longingly as Luffy began to stir, who Genzo and Brook (in his gear) also watched. Genzo sighed.

"She truly loves him, doesn't she?" he asked. Brook nodded.

"Well, you know what I say, you need to let children be free, for them to be happy," he explained, to which Genzo arched his eyebrow," Well, as of now!" Brook grinned with embarrassment.

"I guess there is one more issue I'm afraid," Genzo admitted.

"May I ask what?" Brook questioned.

"How much she will be missed," Genzo sighed. Brook looked up with surprise, and Genzo lay his sword in the water, and the glowing liquid floated over to the rock Nami was sitting on. Nami looked down, and a smile grew from his lips.

Luffy finally woke up, and when he looked up, he saw Nami walking up to him a shining golden dress. The two hugged, and then kissed passionately, and the onlookers cheered. They did the same thing at the ceremony later. Vivi, Zoro, and Sanji were also present. Vivi then burst into a sob, and blew her nose on Zoro's bandana, who made a face. Sanji kept his eye out.

"I still want that Sea Spider cooked alive!" he growled, but Zoro elbowed him.

In the water, the merpeople also cheered. Nami's sister watched. Perona, Kaya, Tashigi, and Margaret all jumped and hugged each other. Nojiko waved, while Robin just folded her arms and smiled. Chopper flew up in Usopp's grip. Nami kissed Chopper, and patted Usopp's head. As they descended, Chopper waved, and Usopp winked. Brook sighed happily as he leaned on the railing. He then slipped into the water, and was held up by Usopp and Chopper.

"Thank you very much," he said happily.

Nami looked over at her father, who rose up in a shining stream of water. The two then hugged.

"I love you," Nami said, as the two broke away. Genzo looked at Luffy, and Luffy bowed, and the king nodded. He then began to sink back into the water, and with a wave of his blade, left a stream of rainbow. He, Brook, Chopper, and Usopp looked on, as Nami and Luffy kissed, as they were now truly happy.

**Author's Note: (Wipes brow) Well, this was quite a story to write, as this was my first true romance, I've been debating to myself about whether or not to make a sequel based of the Little Mermaid 2 or 3. I don't have a character to represent Morgana, and although the idea of Luffy and Nami having a daughter is enticing, the problem is Luffy doesn't play a big enough role for my taste.**


End file.
